Drop dispensing devices are known. The known drop dispensing devices usually have a main body and a dropper engaged with the main body. The purpose of the dropper is to allow, upon administration, dosing of the substance contained inside it, so as to simplify the dispensing of a predetermined quantity of drops.
Also known are devices designed to contain two different substances inside respective containers. These containers may be configured to prevent mixing of the two substances or allow mixing thereof, for example in order to prepare a solution.
The devices described above have, however, a number of drawbacks. First of all, in the known devices keeping separate the two substances contained inside the respective containers is a complex operation; the known devices therefore are unable to ensure optimum separation of the two substances. This drawback is particularly disadvantageous since, should mixing of the substances occur at the wrong moment, it may result in incorrect preparation of the solution intended to be dispensed by the device.